


【 𝐋𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐔 𝐄𝐓 𝐋'𝐎𝐑𝐀𝐆𝐄. 】

by bvccvs



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blood and Violence, Chidaruma is mentioned only, Devil Exam, Gen, Horror, Magic user reader, Reader becomes a Devil, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvccvs/pseuds/bvccvs
Summary: « Invisible. Untouchable. Unreachable. You felt like Mephistopheles, about to trick Faust into a pact with him. All this patience, all this efforts made, without any mistakes… They finally paid off. »— ᵐᵃⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉᵐᵉ: “Nothing Left But Pills”, DEADLIFE.
Kudos: 9





	【 𝐋𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐔 𝐄𝐓 𝐋'𝐎𝐑𝐀𝐆𝐄. 】

**Author's Note:**

> howdy people, i'm back with this little drabble for drhdr. i wanted to delete it but i feel like... i developed a "love-hate" relationship with this tiny piece. i don't know how to feel about it. have a nice day/evening, dears, and enjoy!  
> — love, kobra.

The moon drowned herself in your pupils, her own reflection being the center of your spirit before this one was gone forever. Rain dropped on your head.

A raven sat upon a fierce and solid branch, alone and alert. It met your gaze after a few minutes of sweeping over the forest and its marvelous river, where you took some time to bathe in. Laid down on the surface of water, the liquid led you towards nowhere. And in the raven’s occult globes, you sought a direction; in vain. It tilted its head and croaked at you, unleashing its wings and their beautiful hint of icy and iridescent colors. Yet, it stayed here, considering you weren’t a predator. You were but a mere Magic User with no interest to kill a bird. You were no danger, yet. You closed your eyes and these same wings flapped together so they could pierce the wind in two, performing one eerie dance in front of your sole majesty of darkness.

Soundless, only the eternal and peaceful song of the leaves was heard. It echoed in this fairy environment you knew too well and weren’t afraid of exploring when the clock rang at midnight. Your mind wandered around, but you frowned your eyebrows; _something felt off._ Strangely enough, the atmosphere was heavy on you and air tasted like fire and iron. Like ashes and forbidden wine. Your eyelids rose and your view was full of bats screaming and flying around you, while a strong and huge hand brought you deep into the river. There, you choked on the two bats in your mouth; and after you took them out, their heads cut and the guts disentangled from their stomachs, you noticed one of them had the raven’s beak stuck in the throat ― or what was left of it. Moreover, the hand of the abyss’ giant stranded your waist and your rib broke under its pressure; the square and beefy fingers were the same height of your legs.

You couldn’t use any smoke. If you did, you would fail your exam. You couldn’t use any smoke and save yourself. But you couldn’t stay in this situation either? Your body became supine, whereas your ribs speared your frail flesh. Still, you were wondering if you had to save your skin? Devils went to your heads, cocky magicians. It was too late already to rescue yourself. You drowned, deep, deep in the river, almost unconscious.

However, a light came. Your eyes widen, the sinful light in this purity of blackness faced you like a warrior calling you. And the blackness took over, particles floating everywhere around you, drinking the water and gnawing on the hand holding you back. You accidentally unraveled your smoke, flying madly like those bats in the air. Now, you felt really cocky. Now, you were the most powerful of all, without hesitation.

A grin plastered on your face, your body moved like a possessed, pitiful human. Your back muscles tore apart to let some space for giant, bloody wings with wrecked bones. Your tiny horns grew larger, following the road of your jawline, cupping lightly your chin with their rugged and sharp end. Your ribs widened, your teeth turned into fangs, two of them falling on your lower lip, while fur grew on your scarred yet smooth skin. This same cloak that got ripped off from your enlarging tissues, growing and growing, bleeding you without any pain. Your smoke increased in quantity, sparkles fluttering, and the hand who took you as hostage under the secret area of water was now terrified of the monster you became. It then burned, as you saw thunder collapsing on its fingers. The palm was open, a lightning bolt cut into it. A pool of blood, of this forbidden red wine, flooded as it disappeared in the shadow. A monster? A Devil? A chimera? What were you? You felt like laughing, as Death ran away from you. Swimming to the light, you finally met the surface, your atrocious head popping out, everything dropped quiet. Then, the rest of your new carnal envelop broke out of the water, and it seems like no one was around. Not a voice, nor a sound. Even the trees hushed down.

Invisible. Untouchable. Unreachable. You felt like Mephistopheles, about to trick Faust into a pact with him. All this patience, all this efforts made, without any mistakes… They finally paid off. You were about to taste, to savor, to devour this boundless luxury. Devilish smile up to your ears, demonic laugh echoing; were you now one of Chidaruma’s maiden, or the God of this pathetic realm? It was a blissful gratification, to wield such power in one hand only. You felt like giggling, awaiting the events of your limitless lifespan like a cat playing with an innocent mouse. Or mice?

The moon walked away from your white, soulless eyes, her reflection frightened of what she just witnessed. Rain dropped all around you, but never dared to wet you.


End file.
